Unbroken Heart
by HikaRi Kisu
Summary: Los años pasaron y Sasuke ha regresado, su venganza está completa y le queda una vida vacía por vivir, ahora ella ya no está dispuesta a llenar ese vacío, su razón le grita que debe continuar sin él pero ¿Puede más la razón que el corazón? *SasuSaku*
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!!!! Una vez más yo, colgando otro de mis fics, esta lo tengo desde hace un tiempo, como siempre es un SasuSaku, esta vez un two shot, o three shot ya veremos, solo sé que no pasará de tres capítulos xD espero que les guste.**

**Summary: **Los años pasaron y Sasuke ha regresado, su venganza está completa y le queda una vida vacía por vivir, ahora ella ya no está dispuesta a llenar ese vacío, su razón le grita que debe continuar sin él pero ¿Puede más la razón que el corazón?

**Advertencias:** en este capitulo ninguna, sólo dosis peligrosas de drama y romance, lemon en lo que sigue.

**Aclaraciones:** Este fic es mío, prohibido tomarlo sin mi permiso

**Disclaimer: **¡Naruto es mío!!! Me pertenece, se los juro ¬¬ ¿No me creen? TT^TT ok, esta bien ¿A quien engaño? Es de Kishimoto sempai, menos Sasuke que lo tengo secuestrado y maniatado en mi guarida.

* * *

Unbroken Heart

By

Mizu no Hikari

**_SasuxSaku_**

Capitulo 1: El tiempo que se fue

Un sudor helado resbaló por su frente, sus ojos se movían inquietos y brillosos por el llanto que se avecinaba, el labio inferior le temblaba sin control mientras difícilmente pasaba saliva. Todo parecía haberse detenido, las imágenes avanzaban en cámara lenta, muy lenta a pesar de que la sala de urgencias en la que se encontraba estaba infestada de gente que corría con la desesperación de salvar a los heridos, el sonido de la sirena alertando a todos desaparecía de a poco en sus oídos haciéndole olvidar por completo que no estaba sola en ese lugar.

Se humedeció el labio y limpió el sudor con su mano, dio unos pasos al frente para posicionarse frente a la camilla, lo miró durante varios segundos sin estar segura de que hacer.

Maldito destino que la obligó a elegir esa sala, maldita casualidad que los encontraba otra vez después de cinco años en los que pretendió olvidarlo.

Estaba allí, con los ojos cerrados y totalmente inerte víctima de un desmayo, su piel era tan blanca como la recordaba y su cabello azabache tenía el mismo brillo azulado.

Un gemido escapó de su boca en un intento fallido de pronunciar su nombre, su corazón taladraba con fuerza haciendo que sintiera dolor en su pecho.

A sus escasos dieciocho años ya era todo un ninja médico, sus habilidades insuperables rápidamente le dieron fama y claro, ayudó el hecho de que su maestra haya sido la misma Hokage. Jamás había roto ninguna regla del mundo shinobi, le había puesto dedicación y empeño a todo lo que hacía, resultaba victoriosa en todas las misiones que se le encomendaban y no había perdido nunca a ningún paciente. Tenía un buen estado económico lo que le sirvió para independizarse y mudarse a un departamento en el centro de Konoha, tenía buenos amigos y vivía en paz… en pocas palabras su vida era perfecta .

El miedo, la debilidad… todo había quedado atrás, la vida puede ser muy dura y da golpes en los lugares donde más duele, en ocasiones sientes que el destino se ensaña contigo arrancándote las más tristes lagrimas sin embargo al final de la tormenta todo termina en calma pero ¿Cuánto dura esa calma? La respuesta no tardó demasiado en aparecer, su calma terminaba ahora que nuevamente lo encontraba.

Se acercó al lavado para desinfectar sus manos y comenzar su trabajo, no estaba allí para contemplarlo sino para atenderlo. Hacía apenas unos veinte minutos que habían llamado a su puerta pidiéndole que se reportara en el hospital donde trabajaba debido a la gran cantidad de heridos que habían llegado de la última misión. Se vistió rápido y salió, al llegar se colocó la bata que acostumbraba a usar mientras las enfermeras la seguían por los pasillos con largos informes e indicándole donde se encontraban los recién llegados "Iré con el de la sala 23" dijo tras mirar el reporte. El paciente no estaba identificado, se encontraba inconsciente con algunas contusiones y una herida de gravedad según leyó, cruzó la puerta y desde la distancia pudo divisar una clara figura masculina. La respiración se le detuvo en ese momento en que dejó caer la libreta que llevaba y se dedicó a perderse en la imagen que tenía en frente.

—_No puede ser…_

Pasaron así unos minutos en el que permaneció estática en el mismo lugar hasta que finalmente la realidad la abofeteó haciéndole caer en la cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraba, era el médico y él un paciente.

Comenzó con su tarea, su torso desnudo y bien tonificado hicieron que un leve rubor se apoderara de su mejilla, pero al instante se alarmó al ver la sangre brotar, verificó que los signos vitales estuvieran estables, desinfectó y suturó las heridas más graves y siguió con las superficiales. Muy cerca del corazón se encontraba la que representaba el mayor peligro pero el sonido que emitía el monitor y la línea subiendo y bajando en pico en la pantalla le indicaba que todavía se encontraba con vida, eso era de esperarse pues había sido previamente examinado y concluido en que ningún órgano vital estaba dañado.

Su estado no era crítico, se encontraba inconsciente por la falta de energía y el agotamiento casi total de su chakra, un buen descanso sin actividad ninja y se encontraría bien, suponiendo que ninguna lesión se complique con infecciones o efectos secundarios de los jutsus que fueron utilizados en él.

Siguió recorriendo su abdomen dejando salir su chakra verde aliviando así la hemorragia, le costaba no mirar de vez en cuando su rostro, parecía estar durmiendo tranquilamente, no podía creer que estuviera allí una vez más, que podía verle, tocarle…

Bastaron treinta minutos para finalizar con su trabajo. Entrecerró los ojos disponiéndose a visitar a su próximo paciente pero sus muñecas fueron presas de sus fuertes manos que no le permitieron marcharse.

—Sa…Sasuke

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, estaba algo mareado y desorientado, escuchó alguien pronunciar su nombre pero la voz parecía lejana, su vista estaba nublada por lo que tardó en reconocer el rostro que tenía enfrente, orbes de hermoso jade, piel blanca y tersa, pequeños y carnosos labios, rosada y larga cabellera cayendo en cascada.

—Sakura.

—No te muevas, tienes que descansar.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?

—Estás en el hospital de Konoha, te trajeron junto a los heridos de una batalla.

Entonces lo recordó, había estado luchando y no cualquier batalla, luchaba con el mismo Madara Uchiha, claro era eso, había luchado su batalla más grande en la que se enfrentaba al Akatsuki, recordó la imagen convaleciente del equipo Taka ante la desventaja con los aliados de quien se hacía llamar Tobi y también volvió a su memoria la llegada repentina de personas que creía yacían muertas en el cementerio de su pasado. Todos estaban allí, Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji y todos a los que alguna vez consideró camaradas de la villa escondida entre las hojas. El último recuerdo que su memoria le proporcionaba era la figura de Madara desplomándose sin vida frente a sus ojos teñidos de carmesí y luego todo se volvía nebuloso. No pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado ante la grata verdad de haber resultado vencedor.

Volvió su mirada a la pelirosa, la observó detenidamente, su sedoso cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta con algunos mechones rebeldes acariciando la piel de su rostro, sus facciones destacaban con un maquillaje sutil y usaba una bata blanca sin prender dejando ver una blusa roja de considerable escote, una falda bastante corta y zapatos de tacón.

Ella lo miraba expectante sin emitir palabra, un nudo se había formado en su garganta aprisionando cualquier cosa que podría decir pero él no parecía tener intensiones de romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado.

—Tengo que ir a ver a otros pacientes –le dijo intentando sonar normal— vendré para un control más tarde, por favor no te muevas de aquí… Sasuke.

—Hmp – ¿Dónde había quedado el kun? Su voz sonaba fría e inexpresiva y por alguna extraña razón le molestó el hecho de que no le sostuviera la mirada.

—Sakura…

—Llevo prisa, descansa –frunció el entrecejo por su actitud ¿Sólo eso iba a decir? ¿No pensaba preguntar nada? No esperaba que su recibimiento sea exactamente así, daba la impresión de que era una doctora hablando con un simple paciente sin demasiado interés. Antes de que pudiera decir algo la vio cerrar la puerta recogiendo de paso una libreta del suelo, examinó el lugar donde se encontraba, seguramente era una sala de consulta, se sentía demasiado cansado y la cabeza le pesaba, decidió no dar tantas vueltas y recostarse otra vez después de todo ahora se sentía libre de un peso muy grande y descansar para recuperar fuerzas era lo que necesitaba.

-.-

Sin duda verlo había sido devastador, nunca imaginó que sentiría si una vez más lo miraba de frente, ahora lo sabía… era dolor.

Se encontraba recargada en la puerta cubriendo su rostro e intentando calmar su ritmo cardiaco cuando una voz familiar la hizo incorporarse.

—Sakura-chan

—Naruto… —estaba frente a ella, por lo visto ya había recibido atención pues llevaba algunas banditas en el rostro, tenía un semblante de preocupación y tristeza que llegó a asustarla.

—Tú… lo atendiste ¿Verdad?

—Si

—¿Cómo está?

—Se encuentra bien

—Sakura…

—¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

—Pasó todo muy rápido, de hecho no estaba en nuestros planes, veníamos de una misión desde Suna cuando un escuadrón ANBU nos informó de una batalla que se desataba a unos kilómetros al norte de Konoha y que los involucrados eran Akatsuki y Taka, todos concurrimos y encontramos a Sasuke peleando con Tobi, las cosas no se veían nada bien, intervenimos pese a su oposición, finalmente usó el sharingan y venció a Tobi pero se desplomó en el acto, muchos salieron heridos entre ellos todo su equipo así que decidimos traerlos hasta aquí.

—Ya veo… ¿Eso quiere decir que Akatsuki ya no existe?

—Eso parece…

—Es una buena noticia… ¿Tú cómo estás?

—No te preocupes por mí, Ino se encargó además sabes que el kyubi ayuda en estos casos.

—Si… tengo, tengo que atender a los otros heridos.

—De acuerdo, oye…

—Adelante, pasa. Acaba de despertar

El rubio se quedó mirando a su compañera perderse entre el tumulto de gente que circulaba a esas horas por los corredores para luego girar el pomo suavemente, lo vio recostado con todavía algunos electrodos en el pecho, no dormía y el ronco rechinar de la puerta hizo que voltease para que su mirada se encontrara con la azul de su ex-compañero.

—Naruto…

—Veo que ya estás mejor.

—No tenían por qué interferir.

—Pero lo hicimos de todos modos.

—No pienso agradecerte.

—Tampoco esperaba que lo hicieras, sigues siendo el mismo Sasuke teme.

—Tú también, dobe —el ojiazul rió con nostalgia recordando los días de niño en los que usaban esos insultos entre sí, después de largos años al fin se habían encontrado y quién sabe, tal vez todavía brillaba la esperanza de que se quedara.

—Por cierto… ¿Dónde están mis acompañantes? ¿O a caso los dejaron abandonados?

—No haríamos eso, aunque la idea era tentadora pero los tres están aquí. La chica se recuperó muy rápido e insiste en ver a SU Sasukito –dijo en tono de burla a lo que el moreno sólo hizo una mueca de fastidio al pensar en la chillona voz de Karin llamándolo así.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada luego de varios minutos, Sasuke parecía echar fuera a Naruto con su gélida mirada mientras el rubio sonreía inconscientemente esperanzado por que las cosas tomaran un nuevo rumbo, Tsunade había otorgado un permiso para que el Uchiha regresara, el problema era que la aceptación de volver por su parte era incierta.

— ¿Te quedaras?

— ¿Qué obtendría si me quedara?

—Tal vez todo lo que perdiste cuando te marchaste. Quizás a… Sakura-chan.

-.-

El tiempo pasó de prisa ¿Cuántos días habían pasado ya? Tres o quizás cuatro en los que no lo había vuelto a ver simplemente porque no tenía el valor para hacerlo, no quería mirarle y descubrir la nada en su expresión.

Se recuperó pronto y se movía a su albedrío por la aldea, o eso oía murmurar a Naruto, se quedaría al menos por un tiempo hasta arreglar cierta "situación" no lo había visto y él no la buscó tampoco… en el fondo eso era lo que más deseaba y que su deseo no sea cumplido simplemente dolía. Aquella medianoche escogió refugiarse en la calma del bosque, dejando la lluvia caer sobre su cuerpo mientras la imagen de aquel pelinegro se negaba a irse de su mente, la vida era injusta ¿Por qué tenía que volver? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando comenzaba a resignarse? Suspiró con cansancio ante la nítida imagen de su persona, cuánto tiempo había pasado… siempre se había preguntado qué había sido de él en esos años, ahora lo sabía. Se había vuelto más jodidamente guapo, ya no era el niño de su recuerdo, ni su altura ni su complexión eran las de antes, sus finas facciones ya eran las de un hombre, su nariz recta, sus labios finos… definitivamente había cambiado mientras ella seguía siendo la misma, quizás en apariencia ciertos atributos se desarrollaron pero con suerte era cinco centímetros más alta y su rostro seguía conservando la ingenuidad de años atrás, principalmente seguía siendo la misma porque sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, porque volvía a sentir lo que años atrás, porque sentía que le quería. Demonios, eso sonaba absurdo ¿Cómo podía quererlo después de tanto tiempo? Él ahora era como un desconocido, no entendía cómo se quiere a alguien del que no sabes nada, del que no conoces su aroma, su voz… no, eso no tenía sentido, el se había reducido a un recuerdo y ella ya no estaba dispuesta a vivir de esas ilusiones.

Sus ojos se inundaron de tristeza y sus pupilas se cristalizaron sin desprender lágrimas, ya habían sido suficientes a lo largo de los años, ya era tiempo de crecer y de olvidar… tenía que hallar el valor para enfrentar aquellos ojos negros y deshacerse de esa falsa esperanza que todavía permanecía escondida en sus más remotos anhelos de niña, pero como costaba hacerlo…

-.-

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza pero el sonido se desvanecía en sus oídos, sus sentidos no percibían las gotas cayendo de la tela mojada de su ropa, tampoco notaba la oscuridad que los rodeaba, sólo podía ver a Sakura… su presencia no le había resultado indiferente cuando vagaba sin rumbo en la noche y verla allí, con el cuerpo entumecido bajo el frío roce de las gotas, con la mirada llena de tristeza y con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto que se negaba a soltar hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco ¿Acaso ella era infeliz? ¿Qué era lo que la hacía sufrir? Sonrío amargamente, la respuesta era tan clara como el agua de esa lluvia…

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, no creyó que ella supiera que la observaba, lentamente salió de su escondite y tomó asiento junto a ella sin mirarle a los ojos con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo… ya es muy tarde. Podrías enfermar

—No es asunto tuyo. Además si hay alguien que podría enfermar eres tú, todavía no te recuperas, deberías guardar reposo por más tiempo.

—No es necesario, me encuentro en perfectas condiciones.

— ¿Qué quieres, Sasuke? ¿Por qué sigues aquí? —cuestionó luego de varios minutos de incomodo silencio.

—No sé. No sé lo que quiero ni porque sigo aquí.

—Ya cumpliste tu venganza ¿Ahora qué te queda?

—Nada. Sólo una vida vacía.

—Ya veo, así que nos consideras nada. Era lo único que necesitaba oír—el azabache enarcó una ceja ante sus palabras, notó como sonreía cansadamente con el ademán de marcharse— Adiós Sasuke, nunca mereciste lo que te quise dar.

Antes de que pudiera estar de pie las fuertes manos del chico se cerraron en sus brazos y con la velocidad de un relámpago la atrajo hasta su cuerpo, ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando sus brazos la rodearon por la cintura, cuando uno de sus dedos se posó en sus labios ni cuando su piel mojada rozó la de ella.

—¿Lo que me quisiste dar? ¿Estarías acaso dispuesta a llenar ese vacío? Dímelo… Sakura ¿Me darías un motivo para vivir?

* * *

**¡Eso es todo amigos!!! Intentaré poner el siguiente lo más pronto posible, mientras más reviews reciba más motivación tendre :P (no es amenaza, peer enserio comenten ¬¬) Sé que están allí porque están leyendo esto así que dejen su huellita.**

**Gracias a todos por pasarse y también a los que siempre me comentan en las otras historias, tengo la sensación de que veré a unos cuantos por aquí xD **

**Hasta la próxima y recuerden, sigan la flecha, sé que quieren hacerlo**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Un motivo

Muchas veces se había preguntado qué era estar vivo ¿acaso era sólo tener un corazón latiendo? ¿Se trataba solo de respirar? ¿De moverse? ¿De tener un buen estado físico y psicológico? No, no podía tratarse sólo de eso pues todo sería demasiado vacío, demasiado insípido… estar vivo debería significar algo más. Vivir también significa tener un motivo para hacerlo sin embargo él no parecía tenerlo pues se sentía reducido a un cuerpo vacío, estaba muerto en vida y quizás accidentalmente dejo que sus palabras escaparan en aquel momento en que vio una pequeña luz, un atisbo de esperanza en sus ojos, no quería admitirlo pero lo veía, en ella veía un motivo y era sólo lo que necesitaba…

Aflojó el agarre y lentamente la soltó notando lo que acaba de hacer, sus pupilas cristalizadas se movían inquietas y su cuerpo entumecido bajo la lluvia temblaba mas sabía que no era de frío. Un débil sollozo escuchó de su parte y no se atrevió a hablar nuevamente, era extraño pero en ese instante se sentía un cobarde, no tenía el valor de enfrentar su mirada y no hizo nada por seguirla cuando se marchó sin decir palabra alguna.

—Soy un idiota… —no le importó el hecho de que los truenos se escucharon más fuertes ni que la lluvia azotaba con más furia y se quedó allí, inmóvil y sin entenderse a sí mismo.

Ella corrió, corrió lo que más le permitieron sus piernas, quería alejarse, lo necesitaba con desesperación.

Un motivo.

Él le pedía una razón y estaba segura que podía darle miles, el problema era que él aceptara dichas razones y el peor de los problemas era que ella misma decidiera aceptarlas. Había pasado mucho, fueron largos días de lágrimas y tristezas, fue mucho tiempo, mucho dolor y estaba cansada de llorar por lo mismo, de sufrir el mismo dolor pues en ocasiones llegas a pensar que el sufrimiento supera al amor y que no basta con amar, no basta con soñar… se necesitar tener determinación y ser fuerte para continuar de pie luego de tantos golpes sin embargo ella se sentía más débil que nunca en ese momento en que sus ojos negros se cruzaron con los verdes de ella.

Las lágrimas se confundieron con la lluvia y cayó resbalándose por el lodo, apretó con fuerza arrastrando la tierra entre sus dedos y se permitió sollozar con libertad por última vez.

-.-

Él dejó que los días continuaran pasando sin remordimiento, no hizo nada y el tiempo siguió su curso, y las horas se le escurrieron en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Caminó sumido en sus pensamientos sin notar el mundo moverse a su alrededor, la oscuridad abrazaba la noche, ese era el escenario perfecto pues sería más fácil salir de la villa a esas horas. Sus compañeros desaparecieron días atrás siguiendo cada uno su propio camino, alejados de su destino pero con la promesa de tener algún tipo de contacto y estar siempre a su disposición.

Sigilosamente, tal como sólo él podía hacerlo recorrió las calles del único lugar al que había llamado hogar, al día siguiente cuando el sol despertara la villa nadie recordaría su nombre, no sería nada, sólo quizás un vago recuerdo de alguien que existió sin vivir.

— ¡Sasuke! —lo llamó una voz demasiado conocida y distinguió a unos cuantos metros la cabellera rubia de Naruto. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Vamos por ramen —invitó dibujando en su rostro la típica sonrisa tan propia de su persona.

—Me voy de aquí…

— ¿Te vas? Pero tu casa está en la dirección opuesta… oh… ¿acaso tú?

Sólo el silencio que siguió a aquella frase bastó para saber la respuesta, Naruto se revolvió el cabello incómodo, chasqueó la lengua para luego mirarlo retadoramente mas el pelinegro le devolvió la mirada.

— ¡No lo eches a perder! —él lo ignoró y emprendió paso igual de impasible que siempre —¡Detente! —exigió su amigo mas nuevamente lo ignoró siguiendo su marcha. —No puedes irte Sasuke, no te dejaré.

—No es algo que puedas evitar.

—Al menos debo intentarlo ¡¿Cómo esperas que cumpla mis sueños si ni siquiera puedo salvar a un amigo?!

Sasuke se detuvo entrecerrando los ojos con pesadez, suspiró hondo. No entendía cómo él podía seguir considerándolo su amigo luego de todo lo pasado, luego que había intentado acabar con su vida, luego de haberlos abandonado para obtener sólo un puñado de falsa gloria que saboreó al completar su venganza carente de sentido.

—Lo has hecho —confesó con voz queda sin voltear a enfrentar sus orbes azules que lo miraban suplicante —Ahora se Hokage. —luego de eso continúo por el sendero de piedras con la intensión de dejar atrás al ojiazul y a la vida que alguna vez soñó vivir en ese sitio.

—Sabes que no es cierto ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Lo único que haces es ocultarte tras esa máscara de hielo para que el mundo no vea lo infeliz que eres

—No sabes absolutamente nada… vete a casa Naruto —musitó sintiendo un extraño sentimiento correr por sus venas.

—Sé más de lo que tu mismo sabes, puedo verlo en tu mirada Sasuke, puedo verlo en esos ojos que enseñan soledad…

Él sonrió con arrogancia ante las palabras de su amigo ¿Cómo podía asegurar saber más sobre sus sentimientos que él mismo?

—No digas… idioteces

— ¿Y ella…? ¿Qué hay de ella, Sasuke?

Las últimas palabras retumbaron en eco en sus oídos, pero sin decir nada más se perdió en las sombras nocturnas dejando que la oscuridad ciñera el camino. El bosque tan frondoso y tétrico como lo recordaba se alzaba imponente tejiendo en sus árboles recuerdos de esa lejana infancia en la que solían entrenar juntos… siendo un equipo.

Saltó de rama en rama, con velocidad y gracia vertiginosa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo creía estar huyendo de algo y la sensación era simplemente molesta… fue esa palabra lo que causó que un nudo se formara en su garganta y se detuviera en seco con los ojos inquietos presos de la duda. Quiso moverse pero no pudo hacerlo, se enojó consigo mismo por tan estúpida razón, no se entendía, no comprendía las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo que se negaba a obedecerlo, él no tenía nada que lo retuviera allí… o al menos eso creía.

Se giró rápidamente volviendo sobre sus pasos mas no atravesó el portal de konoha sino que se desvió hasta un claro donde se reflejaba difusamente la imagen de la luna llena suspendida en el cielo haciendo vigía como cada noche. Y allí la vio, Sakura lo miraba con la nostalgia impregnada en sus ojos verdes, su piel se veía todavía más pálida bajo el halo de luna, su rostro se notaba cansado y sus pequeños labios se contraían en el intento de no hablar.

Sonrió débilmente sentándose en la hierba, él no tardó en imitarla dejando que el silencio se extendiera para ser opacado solo por el canto de algún grillo. Ella intentaba mostrarse tranquila, impasible… fuerte sin embargo sus ojos jamás lograrían mentirle y Sasuke podía ver en ellos el torbellino de emociones.

Había llegado allí sin saber el porqué, el desvelo de aquella solitaria noche la llevó hasta ese claro sin imaginarse encontrarlo, los días posteriores a su último encuentro fueron monótonos, sin muchos percances y era en las noches cuando nadie la veía que podía dejar de fingir una sonrisa que todavía no estaba lista para esbozar con naturalidad. No estaba segura del rumbo que seguiría su vida, sólo deseaba dejar de quererlo aunque era algo difícil cuando el destino se ensañaba en juntarlos una y otra vez.

La suave luz bañando su blanquecina piel era un espectáculo digno de ver, ella mantenía la vista fija en los calmados movimientos del agua y él aprovecho ese momento de distracción para deleitarse con la fascinante criatura que tenía a su lado.

Entonces lo entendió, así de repente esa epifanía se le reveló ante sus ojos.

La quería, quería saborearla, morderla, beber su aroma a mujer y volverla suya, porque la deseaba, la deseaba como nunca había deseado nada y quería que fuera para él. Anhelaba tomarla, con salvajismo, con furia, con lujuria, con amor, con ternura, con la ternura que cada fibra de su ser destilaba. Deseaba sentir su cuerpo bajo el suyo, su calor volviéndose uno con el de él, sus latidos galopando al mismo ritmo sobre su pecho.

Estaban en silencio, no necesitaban decirse nada, al menos no por un rato… para él no resultaba fácil decir algo, no cuando se encontraba junto a un destino del que había intentado huir inútilmente.

—¿Por qué no te has marchado? —preguntó ella tan repentinamente que le pareció haber imaginado su voz.

No hubo palabras, sólo un beso… y en ese beso le dijo todo lo que había callado hasta entonces.

A través de esa caricia pretendía explicar aquello que fue creciendo en su interior y que ni siquiera él podía definir de una forma exacta. Aprisionó sus labios disfrutando del manjar que resultaron. La sensación fue mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado, ella era la tentación más irresistible, la miel más dulce, la droga más adictiva, el fruto más codiciado que lo sedujo hasta hacerlo caer en el pecado olvidándose de cada prejuicio, de la lógica y de la tristeza que inundaba su alma inerte.

Miles de sentimientos se arremolinaron en su interior, él la besaba con vehemencia, con desesperación que la necesidad y sólo la necesidad puede causar. Dejó que su lengua explorara con privilegios cada parte de su boca mezclando sus alientos hasta fusionarlos en uno solo. Gimió cuando sintió que abandonaba sus labios para seguir por su cuello, succionando la piel, trazando su camino con la lengua, mientras sus manos ya desprendían sus ropas al tiempo en que ella se dejaba caer sobre la hierba, con los ojos cerrados mordiéndose los labios para no soltar los gemidos que le provocaban sentir las descaradas caricias del chico al recorrer peligrosamente las exquisitas curvas de su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo se abrasó y arqueó la espalda cuando sus traviesos dedos tocaron un punto sensible de su intimidad, tergiversando por completo la realidad se olvido de todo lo acontecido deseando sólo dejarse amar. Tal como lo había prometido ninguna lágrima surcó su mejilla y no permitiría salir ninguna más, ese posiblemente sería el último momento y aunque el dolor llegaría cuando la luz matutina iluminara la verdad bien valía sufrirlo a cambio de experimentar aquel placer que sólo él podría causarle, el placer de sentirse suya.

Chilló en la primera estocada y él la tranquilizó con un tierno beso hasta que finalmente se acostumbró a su intromisión y el dolor se volvió goce que incrementó al ritmo de ese vaivén desenfrenado. Sentía que el corazón se le escaparía del pecho, ni en sus más locas fantasías había sentido lo que sentía en ese momento en el que su cuerpo perlado por el sudor reposaba bajo el de Sasuke y sus manos acariciaban su abdomen de mármol.

Lo miró con embeleso jugando con los suaves mechones de su negra cabellera, llenándose con su aroma viril, degustando el sabor de su piel, gimiendo su nombre y oyéndolo gemir el suyo sobre su oído con voz jodidamente masculina y sensual.

Toda lógica o posible arrepentimiento se esfumó cuando llegaron a la cúspide estallando en una oleada de emociones que recorrieron en forma de corriente eléctrica a ambos presos del calor que desprendían sus cuerpos entrelazados.

Él se dejó caer a un lado intentando regularizar su respiración tras aquel suceso, había tocado el cielo con las manos, gruñó por lo bajo al ver sus mejillas sonrosadas y su cuerpo desnudo, ya no podía negar nada al descubrirla tan deseable, tan sensual… tan suya.

Buscó su mano y la tomó para apretarla firme pero tiernamente. Después de todo había sido mucho tiempo de oscuridad, mucho dolor sin sentido, mucha soledad la que ambos experimentaron por su culpa. Ya no podía cambiar el pasado ni borrar esos días, jamás podría hacerlo pero el futuro era manipulable y su decisión cambiaria la vida de los dos.

_Mañana al despertar quizás nadie recordaría su nombre…_

Excepto ella.

_Cuando se marche para todos sólo será el vago recuerdo de alguien que existió sin vivir._

Excepto para ella.

Hundió su cabeza en el espacio de su cuello y su hombro para atraerla por la cintura y abrazarla de forma posesiva. El sufrimiento es una carga dura de llevar sobre los hombros pero al fin y al cabo vale la pena sufrir, vale la pena esas lagrimas que sueltas en momentos de desconsuelo pues tarde o temprano amanece, el sol vuelve a brillar y su luz ilumina los caminos más oscuros mostrándote el sendero correcto… al fin y al cabo vale la pena soñar.

—No necesito que me des ningún motivo… tu sola existencia es suficiente razón para vivir.

Y la máscara cayó y el dolor se diluyó junto a los restos de esa noche dando paso a un nuevo día, a un nuevo inicio y a una nueva historia de amor.

* * *

**Lo se, no tienen que decir nada… seguramente desean matarme por haberme desaparecido por tanto tiempo TT^TT pero hay una buena explicación… bueno, en realidad no la hay, simplemente me lié con tantas cosas que escribo a la vez y deje de lado a Naruto xD Pero bueno, al fin me di el tiempo de escribir la segunda parte de esta historia (aunque no me quedó tan bien como esperaba *snif) y mañana quizás actualice mis otros fics… además de subir uno bien hot jujuju. Ok, dejando la propa a base de lemon me despido de ustedes.**

**Bueno, ya no me alargo. Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, espero que les haya gustado. Y ya saben, por aquí andaré subiendo mis divagues para todos los interesados jeje sip, dejare un poquito el drama para concentrarme en la comedia, ¿Dije que ya no me alargaba? :D **

**Nos leemos!!! Besos!**

**Lo se, no tienen que decir nada… seguramente desean matarme por haberme desaparecido por tanto tiempo TT^TT pero hay una buena explicación… bueno, en realidad no la hay, simplemente me lié con tantas cosas que escribo a la vez y deje de lado a Naruto xD Pero bueno, al fin me di el tiempo de escribir la segunda parte de esta historia (aunque no me quedó tan bien como esperaba *snif) y mañana quizás actualice mis otros fics… además de subir uno bien hot jujuju. Ok, dejando la propa a base de lemon me despido de ustedes.**

**Bueno, ya no me alargo. Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, espero que les haya gustado. Y ya saben, por aquí andaré subiendo mis divagues para todos los interesados jeje sip, dejare un poquito el drama para concentrarme en la comedia, ¿Dije que ya no me alargaba? :D **

**Nos leemos!!! Besos!**


End file.
